


Then you happened

by Teddi_Sue



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddi_Sue/pseuds/Teddi_Sue
Summary: The request was for Hacy's first time to be angry drunk sex - a tricky path to take hopefully it’s good.





	1. Chapter 1

As she sat in the corner of the bar, glass in hand, she could feel the anger running through her veins. It was boiling hot, which frustrated her even more, her body felt like it was ready to explode at any minute. She regretted taking a big gulp of her drink in hand, believing it would cool her down. As, the alcohol traveled down her throat it sent a shiver through her body.

It’s makes no sense, Macy thought to herself, how could they be mad at me for using my demon side? It has helped us more than once. I was able to strip away Fiona’s immortality. I have thus ability that helps us a great deal, and they want me to stop?

She shook her head to kill the thoughts that currently occupied her brain, the more slowly he thought about the situation the more upset she would become. When she noticed some stools at the bar was shaking, she flagged down the waiter to get some water.

Pressing her fingers to her temple she tried to ease her mind as the waiter came back not only with a glass of water, but with another glass of negroni. She looked confused until the waiter told her it was from the man at the bar.

Macy looked over to him and smiled. She knew she shouldn’t have accepted the glass knowing it would be her fifth one. Instead, she drank the negroni instead of the water.

Gin and anger doesn’t mix, she thought to herself.

She watched as the man who bought the drink made his way to her, “look thanks for the drink and all, but I’m not really interested,” she told the man once he reached her. His face twisted, she knew he was getting angry, so she excused herself.

“Hey! I bought you that drink, where do you think you’re going?” The man yelled stepping in front of Macy.

This caught the attention of some guys a few tables over, and they asked was everything okay. Macy nodded and stepped around him heading to the bar to pay her tab and leave.

Exiting she gave the men at the table a grateful smile, which they returned. “I could have handled him myself,” Macy said under her breath pulling her coat together as the cold night hit her.

She walked down the street when she noticed someone following her. Wanting to be sure, she crossed the street and watch them cross too. Her plan wasn’t to go home right now, but it looks like she has to. She scanned the streets for objects to use as a weapon, not knowing if it was a demon or some creep.

The figure ran towards her, and she turned to face him. Picking up a trash can that was on the sidewalk a few feet away, she was ready to throw it at the figure. Getting closer she recognized the man in question.

“Harry?” She asked sounding annoyed.

“I was looking for you everywhere Macy,” Harry explained as he got closer.

“What do you want?”

“Look I know-”

“Just cut to the chase Harry,” Macy interjected already walking off again.

“I’m sorry, I know I had no right to tell you what you can and can not do, but...” Harry trailed off not knowing how to finish.

“Honestly, I don’t care for your little apologies right now. Just leave me alone,” she spat.

Harry began to shiver, he was outside in the cold with no coat. He ran to Macy’s side, taking long strides to keep up with her.

“I know, I get it you’re upset, but using your evil side is dangerous. I — we can’t stand to see what it’s doing to you Macy. Every time yo-” he was cut off.

“It’s gets worse? But you do realize my evil side has always helped us, right?” She retorted.

Harry opened his mouth, but before he was able to say anything Macy held her hand up. She shook her head, signaling the conversation was over and walked away.

He grabbed her elbow to stop her from walking off, “you can’t keep running from this, we are here to help you — we are here for you, but you can’t keep shutting us out,” he paused taking a breath. “Please,” conceded Harry expressing more emotions than he wanted.

He felt Macy shiver and took the opportunity to orb them somewhere indoors. He watched as she looked around confused.

“Where am I?” She asked.

“My place, it was cold”

“Did I ask you to bring me here?” She spat at him.

Harry was beginning to grow angry at her. ‘How is she upset because I am trying to help her’ he thought to himself.

“Listen Macy-”

“No harry, I am tired of you — all of you treating me like a fragile package. Like I’m some weak person who is in need of saving because I’m going to break any second.” Macy raised her voice.

“Because you are, okay? The more you use your demon side, the higher the chance is that you won’t come back.” Harry yelled back.

Macy looked shocked, her eyes followed Harry as he poured him another drink. She knew he had been drinking prior to this, she smelled it on his breath and it showed in his features.

“Maybe, but that’s a risk to take. It’s my risk to take. Don’t forget for one second that you do not control me. None of you do. So if I want to use my demon side for information then so be it.” She was disgusted at him.

“If you would just listen to me, to us just for once instead of being so damn stubborn,” his anger evident in his voice. “The continuous use of your demon side makes it harder for you to resist the urge to give in to it. You are starting to act like a demon, without using it.”

“Fuck you Harry”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Am I really acting like a demon-”

“Yes, yes you are—”

“Or are you just scared because-”

“And it’s confusing every single--”

“You can’t handle me?”

“Day not knowing what side we’ll get.”

“Oh so now I have multiple personalities?”

Harry shook his head after drinking the last of his drink, he stepped forward trying to cool his anger.

“You know what Macy?”

“No, I don’t why don’t you inform me. And by all means please choose your words wisely, don’t want you setting off the ticking time bomb,” she was angry and couldn’t control her powers, the chairs slid from under the table and books flew from the shelves.

Rolling his eyes, Harry felt the alcohol finally hit him. “Oh bullshit Macy, do not pull that crap. Your urges to use your demon side is so strong because when you do, you feel no emotion, you are free from the loneliness and the pain.”

“Okay and if it is — if it is the reason, why should I stop? You already know what it feels like to go to bed alone every night. I feel like I am too broken to be fixed, so if there is a chance to not feel anything at all. Damn right I’m going to take it.” Her voice was shaky, but nonetheless the anger was still there.

“It’s not an option,” he replied.

“For you, maybe not, but for me there is”

“No it’s not,” his voice raised even more.

“Just because you don’t agree with it doesn’t mean it isn’t an option for me-”

“Your judgment is clouded-”

“Because news flash pal it is.”

“And I’m trying to help you see clear.”

From the corner of her eye she saw the bottles on the bar rack rattle. Trying to control her powers she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The anger blocking whatever Harry was saying out.

When she opened her eyes she noticed Harry standing especially close. His hand went to hold her shoulder, trying to calm her. Macy shoved him, “you don’t get to comfort me not after calling me crazy,” she yelled.

“I did no such thing,” jeered Harry.

She saw the anger flash in his eyes as he walked back towards her. Trying to back up she stumbled, the heat in the room doing a horrible of sobering her. Harry was inches away, when he stopped and spoke again.

“You run away from your feelings!” Harry was on edge, “you choose loneliness because you run away from the ones who care about you, Macy we want to be there for you — I need to be there,” Harry admitted.

The words left his mouth before he could process them in his brain. The cat was now out of the bed, but he didn’t care.

“You’re being selfish, wanting to-”

“Selfish?” Her voice was had changed, it was loud and angry, but low and confused.

“You want to escape your feelings, but when you do it leaves us feeling...useless? Defeated?” He couldn’t pick the right word for it.

Macy opened her mouth ready to badger him, but Harry spoke first. “The only person you let in is Galvin, but” he didn’t want to finish that, he couldn’t finish that.

“So this is what this is truly about?” Macy asked amused.

“What?”

“Me and Galvin? Are you...jealous Harry?” She watched as his nose twisted, but he stayed silent.

“If you wanted me Harry, that’s all you had to say, but to say I have multiple personalities was just cruel.” She closed the space between them.

“There was no lie there, your eyes flash black whenever you get angry. You know how many time they have flashed just in the last ten minutes?”

“Oh okay, I get it now,” she boasted, but never explaining.

Harry felt fingers on his chest they burned through the thin shirt currently occupying his body. He didn’t know he was craving her touch until she touched him.

When he looked at her, her eyes were slightly narrowed, eyebrow raised in amusement and the way she was looking at him. Like he was the best piece of chocolate cake, and she was going to devour him. Between the alcohol and intoxicating smell of Macy, he couldn’t control himself.

“Oh fuck it,” was the last thing Macy heard before she felt Harry’s lip crash onto hers.

He barely registered her squeal from his heart thumping in his ears. When he pulled back he seen a surprised Macy, but before he was able to apologize she pulled him closer. Her hands moving through his hair as the kiss deepened. Their tongues fighting for dominance as they moved backwards looking for stability. Hitting the wall, Macy let out a yelp, but ignored the pain.

Her body was on fire with desire for him. She knew she needed to end this now because her and Galvin were still together. When she finally made up her mind to stop and just leave, she felt Harry’s thumb graze the swell of her breast. A moan escaped her throat as Harry began to nibble, suck then lick the crook of her neck.

“Below the collar, no visual marks,” she managed to get out.

Harry leaned back to pull her shirt over her head, exposing her red laced bra that held her breast. He made quick work to release them, he studied them for a moment before taking a nipple in his mouth. The feel of Macy pulling his hair encouraged him to finish, knowing he was doing something right.

Macy managed to get her hand in between them, yanking his shirt open. She heard the buttons hit the floor as she pulled the shirt down his arms.

Harry angrily claimed her lips again for another rough kiss. As his tongue entered her mouth, she caught it in between her teeth biting down a bit. He pulled back and went to her neck to make marks where she said not to, payback for biting him that hard.

Her hands made their way down to his trousers, it took several attempts of her tugging on the belt to remove it. Her hands guided his bottoms down until they were around his ankles, and he kicked the off. He returned the favor and removed her pants as well.

Moving backwards Harry took in the site of a naked Macy, his cock twitch looking at her body. She was driving him crazy, and he couldn’t control his self. Getting on his knees Harry pulled a leg over his shoulder. He needed her to open more.

Macy looked down at him when she felt him slide her underwear to the side. He was just looking at her center. A shiver went down Macy’s spine, her clitoris twitch at the anticipation. Then she felt his wet tongue slide through her folds patting them.

Her hand clutched his hair while the other one went to the wall for stability, moaning in ecstasy. He sucked her clit hard, his tongue swirling around repeatedly. He dragged it up and down, pushing occasionally into her dripping core.

“Fuck... Harry,” Macy moaned in pleasure, which cause Harry to go the extra mile. He slid a finger into her then another, curling hitting her sweet spot.

She was leaning over, one hand pulling on his hair and the other holding on to the side of the door. He slid his free hand on her chest pushing her back to the wall before she fell over.

A warm fuzzy feeling went through Macy’s body, the more Harry sucked and moved his fingers the intense the feeling became. A loud moan left from Macy as her body began to convulse. Harry stayed down a little longer wanting to lick the juices that came with her orgasm.

He slowly stood up holding on to Macy seeing that her legs were weak. When she regained control over herself she let out an uncharacteristic laugh. She pulled Harry in for a kiss wanting to taste herself.

“Damn, that’s good” she laughed more before kissing Harry again.

Breaking the kiss, Harry went to nibble on her neck. He pressed against her, his cock resting on her thigh. Her body ached at the touch, she wanted him inside her so bad.

Harry pulled a leg around his thigh as he lined his cock up with her. Macy held onto him feeling unstable, she closed her eyes wanting to be fully at the moment. He watched her face as he put the tip in, feeling proud when she moaned at just that. Macy moaned out in pleasure as he slowly slid inside her. Harry’s body wanted to betray him as his orgasm had buildup was almost instantly. He moved to pick her other leg up too for an excuse to why he wasn’t moving in her.

“Oh fuck you’re so tight...and wet,” Harry said trying to control himself. As he was able to push it down he began to move faster inside of Macy. She began to sloppily leave marks on his neck trying not to be loud and disturb the neighbors any further. Harry growled feeling the scratches that were being made in his back as he picked up the pace more.

Slamming in and out of her, he felt a tingle in his belly. He moved his hand between them and after only two brushes over her clit with his thumb she was coming hard, crying out as she shuddered between him and the wall. She bucked against him, convulsed around him, and pulled his hair hard. The tightening of her walls on him sent him over the edge causing him to release inside her.

He lifted her hot and sweaty body, arm went around her waist, from the wall carrying her to the bedroom. Their bodies both sticky and slick against his flushed skin, and the way she said his name cause his anger to disappear.

Laying her on the bed he hovered over with a rough kiss. He sat up to look at her, her panties were crooked from being pushed to the side. He pulled them off and tossed them in a corner. Macy flipped them over so she could be on top. She leaned down to capture his mouth before grabbing his cock and lining it up to her opening.

Harry made a noise he didn’t recognize as she slid down the length of him. He held her hips, and she began to move up and down. Macy’s hand were on his chest and her head was tilt back as her moans grew louder. He couldn’t believe his eyes, the room was a little dark, but the moon and streetlight gave just enough light to see. The moon made her skin glow beautifully, she was moaning his name while riding him, as he watched her breast move at a different pace. It was too much to take in, and he was close to the edge, by the way he felt her walls close in again he knew she was too.

He flipped them so he could be on top. Macy moaned as he picked up the pace, her eyes closed and lips slightly parted, he never knew she could be more beautiful. Harry grabbed her jaw and leaned down to kiss her, the hand stayed after he broke away.

He felt Macy began to shudder under him while yelling his name. Leaning down he kissed her again. A moment later his hips stuttered, and he broke away from her kiss whispering her name, dropping his face into the curve of her neck as he convulsed and spilled himself inside her again.

They both lay there unable to move. Before they knew it, they were both sleep.

When the morning came, Macy woke up to her head throbbing and her body sore. She was lying on top of someone and assumed it was Galvin. She smiled snuggling into him more until she realized he wasn’t back yet. Slowly, she opened her eyes afraid to see who she was with. After seeing Harry’s face the memories from the night before came rushing in. She slowly untangled herself from him and moved to put on her clothes. Out in the living room she couldn’t find her panties and her Uber was outside. She said forget it and left.

Walking into the house, she smelled fresh coffee and instantly went straight to the kitchen. Her sister watched her walk in and poured some in a clean mug. She sat at the table with them and apologized after remembering what Harry told her last night.

“So, where were you?” Maggie asked taking in her full appearance.

“Uh I -uh- I slept at a friend’s.” It wasn’t a complete lie.

Mel eyes her suspiciously, she knew what it looks like to do a walk of shame. The sex hair and limped walk. “Galvin’s back?” She asked.

“Uh no, but he’s supposed to be back today.” She answered remembering him texting her that morning.

Macy excused herself to shower. Her sisters had to work, so she was just going to relax for the day until Galvin got back. She didn’t know how to face him, she felt bad she had cheated on him, and she had to tell him she didn’t want to get rid of her demon side anymore. It was going to be one hell of a day.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up feeling his stomach in knots, he immediately jumped up and went to the bathroom. As he reached the toilet, he dropped to his knees and puked up the contents in his stomach. After what felt like hours of dry heaving over the bowl, Harry went to make his infamous hair of the dog.

He had to rush and get dressed, there was a staff meeting that started in an hour. Walking out his neighbor was smiling at him oddly, he smiled back out of kindness.

“Morning Pete,” Harry addressed him as he walked past.

“You sly dog you,” Pete began laughing.

Confused, Harry headed to work. He kept trying to remember what happened last night to justify the marks on him and why his neighbor was acting strange.

Harry started heading back to his place after the meeting was over. Entering his home again he took in the mess. Books off the shelves, chairs pulled out, papers on the floor, his clothes torn and scattered.

“What in the devil happened here?” Harry asked himself as he started cleaning. He cleaned the front and made his way to the bedroom to make the bed. After completing his mission he was heading to the kitchen to make tea and grade papers. A bundle of red caught his eye, the closer he moved to the object the more he realized what it was.

Picking up the lace panties caused the memories of the night before to rush back. The first image to pop in his head was a sweaty Macy pinned against the wall. He tried to shake the images, rendering them false.

Harry sat at the table grading papers, he looked at the clock by his door to check the time. An image of Macy’s breast popped in his head. He realized that he has had sexual relations with his charge.

“What in the...” whispered Harry as the sounds of Macy screaming his name filled his ears again. What was he going to do? Would it be awkward now? How is he supposed to face her? So many emotions ran through him, especially desire.

‘It would explain the scratches on my back and marks on my neck,’ Harry thought to himself.

He needed to be heading over to the Vera manor to make dinner. There was no backing out since he already promised Maggie for missing breakfast. Gathering his things he headed out towards the charmed ones home.

————

Macy was in the kitchen making tea when a knock sounded on the door. She shook her body trying to prepare herself to face Galvin. When she opened the door, he wasted no time embracing her. He planted kisses on her lips walking her backwards into the house.

Once they broke apart, she led him to the kitchen. She prayed to whoever listened that the marks on her neck were hidden well, and she could control herself in front of him.

“You do not understand how much I missed you,” Galvin groaned in Macy’s ear while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Yeah, yeah I missed ya too,” she said, her voice implying she was retreating, withdrawing.

He froze, confused, but immediately brushed it off to began telling her about his journey.

“... and the whole time I just kept picturing your beautiful smile,” gushed Galvin as he pulled Macy into his chest. She smiled up at him, not like the other smiles, this time it was sad, forced even.

“What’s that?” Galvin asked suspiciously looking at her neck.

Quick on her feet, Macy positioned her hand on either side of his face, drawing closer she placed a kiss on his lips. Galvin grabbed her before she could break away, deepening the kiss. He attempted to go to Macy’s neck, but she would stop him.

Images of Harry holding her, his lips on hers started flooding her vision. She could suddenly feel him inside her, her body shaking from orgasm after orgasm. Opening her eyes, she saw Harry staring at her. At first, she thought she imagined him, until Mel came into view.

She pulled away from Galvin eyes on her sister. “Sorry, didn’t hear you all come in,” admitted Macy.

Galvin agreed with her, apologizing, as he headed toward the table to take a seat. Mel began to ask him about the trip giving Macy and Harry time to lock eyes. The look in Harry’s eyes caused Macy to shudder, they looked...angry.

Harry made his way over to the fridge while Macy went to join the conversation. Mel invited him to stay for dinner, but Macy quickly declined reminding him of their dinner plans.

Don’t be silly babe, I’d love to stay,” insisted Galvin.

Harry drew in a deep breath as he started cooking, he needed to control himself. Macy didn’t want him, she was in a relationship with Galvin already. Last night was just a drunken mistake, one that she must have forgotten about already. Harry was unsuccessful trying to push the thoughts and images away. Who was he to be jealous. He rolled his eyes when Mel offered Galvin to stay for dinner. Too busy making plans to leave straight after he completed his task of making dinner, he didn’t hear Maggie come in.

Maggie came home just as the table was being prepared. She joined her family and their guest at the table ready to eat, but realized it wasn’t enough plates.

“Har, you forgot your plate,” said the youngest sister.

“Yeah, I have so much work to catch up on, I should head out,” it wasn’t an entire lie.

“Nonsense Harry, you have time to eat,” Mel chimed in.

“Oh, it’s quite alright, I should leave,” Harry insisted. He looked around the table as a goodbye until his eyes landed on Macy. She looked disappointed, but why Galvin was here wasn’t she happy? He didn’t want to be the one to disappoint her so he changed his mind and grabbed a plate.

The conversations were light, but now and then Macy and Harry would exchange glances. They were silent, only contributing to the conversation a bit.

Mel eyes followed Galvin’s gaze to Harry’s neck. She thought it was weird, one why was Galvin so interested in Harry’s neck, and two where the hell did those come from. She shrugged it off for a conversation at a later date.

When dinner was over Macy walked Galvin to the door while Maggie and Mel stayed in the kitchen with Harry to help clean up. The couple at the door talked for a while before Galvin kissed her goodbye. Macy walked back to the kitchen and wiped down the table, that was the only thing left to do.

The sisters said their goodbyes to their whitelighter as he orbed home. Mel looked at Macy whose eyes lingered at the spot Harry stood for a little longer than expected, she was growing suspicious of the two. Maggie dismisses herself to get ready for a party leaving Mel and Macy to walk upstairs together.

“Yeah, my feet are killing me so I will take a shower and call it a night,” explained Mel. Macy nodded in agreement, explaining how she was pretty beat also and was ready for bed.

The house was quiet, Maggie left hours ago and Mel must have already fallen asleep. Macy tossed and turned in her bed unable to fall asleep. Her mind kept going back to the other night, she figured she might as well think about it, it was the only way to help her fall asleep.

————

As the weeks progressed Harry found it getting more difficult to erase the memories of his drunken one-night stand with Macy. He had fought to hold his tongue on more than one occasion, hearing or seeing Macy with Galvin made him upset.

It was getting harder for Harry to concentrate, it filled every minute of his day with thoughts of Macy. At night he had dreams of taking her around the world, cooking with her in the kitchen, getting married, having kids, and literally worshipping the ground she walked on. He was slowly falling in love with Macy and all she was to him was their whitelighter and a drunken one-night stand.

Mel noticed Harry was spending less time around the manor and her older sister. She couldn’t help but wonder what had happened between the two that would cause this drift with them. Usually they were inseparable, but now they couldn’t stay in the room more than an hour with one another before they started coming up with excuses to leave. Mel wondered if the argument the two had about using her demon side caused the split between them, it would make sense. She also noticed Macy frequent the bathroom a lot lately, wasn’t drinking coffee as much, and overall drained.

“Everything okay?” Mel asked Macy, concern etched in her voice.

“Yeah, just a stomach bug I assume, must’ve ate something bad.” Macy answered honestly, not understanding what was going on with her.

When Macy had arrived to work the smell of the lab made her stomach upset. She turned to Galvin with her nose scrunched and hand on her mouth. He opened his mouth but before he could get anything out Macy took off full speed towards the restrooms. He carefully walked towards the area she just went asking his self what just happened. When Macy emerged from behind the doors her lips looked dry and her eyes were a light red.

“What — what’s wrong?” Galvin asked, panic clear.

“Just a stomach bug?” This time Macy was unsure of what it was.

“Mace, are you...” he trailed off trying to fully process everything. “Are you pregnant?” He watched as her eyes grew big.

“Don’t be silly Galvin,” she said while busting into a fit of laughter. She saw Galvin relax his shoulders a bit.

As they walked back to the lab, it dawned on Macy that she just might be. Trying to recall the last time her period came, she looked in her calendar to find that she was late — by three weeks.

Macy turned to Galvin to give him an apologetic look, “I’m feeling more under the weather than I realized.” She kissed Galvin on the check before exiting the lab for the second time today.

Galvin’s mind was going a mile a minute. He wanted to believe her when she said stomach bug, but she sounded so unsure. Trying to think back on the times they had sex and if he used protection or not, he could have sworn he remembered her saying she was on the pill. He was a nervous wreck, not prepared to be a father, he still had his whole life ahead of him. With too much on his plate he decided he would stay at work for a few hours than leave.

On the way home Macy stopped at a drugstore to grab a pregnancy test. Her heart was racing, she thought she would pass out in the middle of the store. Millions of thoughts rushed through her mind as she walked the little distance home. Would it be a good or bad thing that she was pregnant? Was she pregnant or even ready to be pregnant? What would Harry think? It had to be Harry’s, right? Because she made sure Galvin always wore protection.

Walking into the house, she closed the door and slowly climbed the stairs. She gripped the railing trying to keep her balance and not fall down the stairs. Upon entering her room she debated on calling Harry or not, finally with her mind made up she said his name, voice low and shaken.

Harry was just entering his office when he heard his name being called. It was Macy’s voice, she sounded defeated. He immediately locked his door and orbed to his charge.

He noticed Macy jump a little, startled at his sudden appearance, he apologized and straightened his collar. The look in her eyes sent a sharp pain to his chest, she was so sad, lost and confused.

“Macy, what’s wrong?” Harry asked trying to control his voice. He followed her gaze to the dresser behind him where an unboxed pregnancy test sat. Not knowing what to say he collected the box and sat next to Macy.

“What is this?” He asked “well I know what it is, but...” he trailed off when Macy looked up at him, fresh tears claiming their spot on her golden skin. He couldn’t help but to pull her into an embrace, he couldn’t stand to see her like this.

After a moment passed Macy grabbed the box from Harry’s hand and looked in his eyes. She couldn’t speak, she didn’t know what to say or let alone get it out without being drowned out by chokes and sobs. Harry gave her a reassuring nod to take the test.

When she left out the room he began to pace, trying to calm his nerves he took a seat on the floor. Thoughts and emotions were rushing through him like a waterfall. He was happy, confused, sad, scared. Was it mine, hopefully, but what if it’s Galvin’s and she just wanted me here for support? did he really want it to be his? It was too much for him to take in right now.

Macy sat on the seat with the stick in position. As she let her fluids hit the stick, she couldn’t help but cry. Closing her eyes the tears were streaming down, trying to control herself she got up and washed her hands. Walking back into the room, she saw Harry sitting on the floor underneath the window elbows on his knees and head in the nook of said elbows.

He watched Macy sit the stick on the dresser than set an alarm. She laid in the bed knees pulled to her chest squeezing a pillow. They stared in each other eyes in silence waiting until the alarm went off.

“Harry, I...” Macy spoke softly, she didn’t know what to say or how to say it. Her mind wasn’t forming complete sentences. Harry nodded understandably, he knew what was going through her mind, but it’s hard trying to form those thoughts into complete sentences for one to comprehend.

The timer went off, and it startled Macy. She picked up the phone to turn it off as she sat up in the bed. Neither of them could gather the courage to stand up and go get the test. Harry finally stood up and grabbed the stick, eyes glued on Macy the entire time.

He sat next to her on the bed with the pregnancy test in front of them. Macy gave a small nod, and they both looked down. Both their eyes clouded with tears trying to make out the sign on the stick. Once they were sure they knew what it read they turned to face each other once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, was the test positive or negative?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charmed premiere is TONIGHT!!! I am so excited...it’s been like 10 years since the last season. So here’s something before it comes on.

Of course this was the part someone should say something, but they were both speechless. Harry let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. So many things were going through his mind, but the only thing he could do was laugh. A cackle ripped through the otherwise silent room.

Even though his laugh was high pitched it was genuine. He don't know why he was laughing so hard, but all of the sudden, he couldn't stop. His breath came in quick gasps between his unstopable giggles. He managed to look at Macy through his glossy eyes.

Her eyebrows were raised slightly, an amused look danced on her tear stained face. She wanted to know why he was laughing, what was going through his mind at the moment. Macy’s stomach knotted as she looked back down at the test in Harry’s hand, she shook her head trying to stop thinking about the multiple scenarios that plagued her mind.

“Is it possible that the plus sign means negative?” Macy asked voice low.

“Maybe in another reality, but” he took Macy’s hand in his. “But right now I think it means positive.”

She looked at him, searching his eyes, she felt silly.

“This is good, but Macy, is it...” his eyes shot down. He searched his brain trying to figure out how one asks if it is their baby.

“Yeah, yes. Or at least I think so. Well it has to be because the last time — it was before he left and I always made sure it was safe.” Her voice cracking towards the end.

“I, Uh” Harry didn’t know what to say and before he realized his mouth spoke what his breath kept repeating. “WOW!!”

Macy’s lips turned into a slight frown, “I know it’s a lot, I don’t know what to do, but I do know that I’m going to keep it. I was not prepared for this, but I will be whenever they are ready to come. And I totally understand this was a mistake and if you d-“ she rambled on.

Harry interrupted her, “Macy all of this happened so fast,” he seen her face frown even more. “But it has been a whole month. I have thought about that drunken night we had over a million times. It was amazing, mind blowing even, that night was the best thing to happen to me. Sorry, besides the point but I’m here for you, always, no matter what. I want this baby to be mine, but even if it’s not I promise you I will never leave you, or you” he said putting his hand on her stomach.

He looked up to see tears falling down her face and he smiled attempting to wipe them off, but they were coming too fast.

“I don’t think I ever seen you cry this much,” Harry told her, holding her hand.

“I don’t think I ever cried this much,” she laughed, “so what now?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders, but he knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be with Macy, take her to her appointments, shopping for the nursery, hold her at night, call her his wife. But he didn’t say anything because it was Macy’s life and he definitely did not and can not control it.

“Well there’s Galvin and I love him” she seen him flinch, “but with you Harry, it’s different. That night changed my life and apparently still is,” she laughed pointing to her belly. “I have to sleep on it and most importantly I need to talk to Galvin.”

“Of course,” Harry said nodding to show he understood.

They just sat there for a moment staring into each other eyes. He jumped at the sound of Maggie calling his name, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Your sister is calling me. Are you okay?” He asked not letting go of her hand.

“Yeah, yeah go ahead” she seen him about to speak again. “I’ll call if I need anything.”

Harry laughed getting up he pressed a kiss against her forehead, it felt so natural. Giving her a quick look over he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Macy laid her head on the pillow, smiling, she let her mind wonder about baby names and the best schools and how excited her sisters were going to be. Then she remembered she needed to talk to Galvin. Grabbing her phone from her purse, she sent a quick text telling him where and when to meet her. Once he responded, she laid back down and attempted to take a quick nap before meeting Galvin.


	4. Chapter 4

Macy and Galvin have been walking and talking in the park since they left dinner. Macy was waiting for the right time to explain everything to him. ‘When would be the right moment? When I see a baby? Oh, and by the way I’m pregnant and it’s not yours, but how was work? Yeah, that’ll be great’ she thought to herself rolling her eyes.

Galvin and her had just argued about not getting rid of her demon side, maybe she should have told him then. Once she noticed his mood changing, she decided it was the right time to tell him. They were walking across a bridge when Macy stopped, turned towards the end and took in the scene.

It was beautiful and since moving to Hiltowne, one of her favorite places. She watched the leaves fall into the river, she smiled at the sounds of the water rushing and birds chatting amongst themselves. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining which made the chilly fall day bearable, the leaves had started to change colors, and the squirrels ran along the rocks. She heard children laughing and playing in the background and told herself this is where she’s going to bring her child.

“What’s up?” Galvin asked pulling her from her thoughts.

“We need to talk,” Macy said inhaling sharply, her eyes never really meeting his.

“Macy,” Galvin grabbed her hand waiting until she looked at him.

When she finally willed herself to look at him, he could see tears have already formed in her eyes. He could see her searching for the right way to break the news, whatever it was. Galvin stood there silent with her, waiting until she was ready.

Macy blew out a shaky breath, Galvin’s hand made her feel warm, and she could sense the nervousness coming from him. She searched her mind through and through on the best way to tell him. It was a struggle to try to keep her focus on him and not turning away to overthink the situation, again.

Her voice was low and shaky as she spoke, “I’m pregnant.”

She watched his jaw drop and eyes widen. Her knees grew weak as her emotions began to take over. It felt like an eternity has gone by, and he was still silent. She was about to call his name, make sure he was still on the land of the living. Macy had been too eager for his response, she hadn’t wanted to hear it for real, it scared her but the silence was worse.

“What?” Galvin managed to breathe out, confusion evident in his tone.

Opening her mouth to repeat what she just said until Galvin spoke before her, “pregnant? How— are you sure?”

She studied him, he slowly moved his hand from hers, his eyebrows meeting in the middle, lips slightly parted. He was confused, she can read it on his face and hear it in his voice.

“Yes, I am positive. We took a test earlier, it explains a lot that has been going on with me these few weeks. But Galvin,” she paused letting him process the information she just told him.

“Okay, uh, whoa I thought you were on the pill, it was always safe,” he started to rummage around his brain for an explanation.

Macy could see him trying to understand how it was possible for her to get pregnant. “I’m confused...the last time we did anything was before I left so—“ Galvin

“It’s not yours,” she interrupted him, “it... it can’t be and I’m so sorry, we were drunk and, and angry and it just happened, but I promise it wasn’t supposed to happen. Galvin, I love you and it has been killing me. I am so so sorry.”

Galvin just stood there, stuck, not knowing what to do. He could feel his heartbreak at the confession, but there was something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Something felt lifted, he didn’t feel weighed down anymore...relieved? He realized part of him was beyond happy for the news because he was not ready for a kid. Not here, not now, he wasn’t ready to settle down, there was still so much more he wanted, needed to do. He wasn’t even sure the woman before him was apart of his future.

Macy grabbed his hand, calling his name to pull him away from his thoughts. He snatched his hand from hers giving a disgusted look. Her heart clenched at his actions, telling herself she deserves it. Not only had she cheated on him, but she had no plans of telling him until she found out she was pregnant. So, yeah, in a way she deserved it.

“Who? It’s him isn’t it?” Galvin asked, already knowing.

“Who?” She has no idea who ‘he’ was.

He shook his head, “I’ve seen the way you two look at each other, the way you always drop any and everything for him, how he always find a way to touch you, that’s why I didn’t like him being around so much. I can’t believe you did this, how could you?”

Macy stood shocked, what did he mean, why did he think he could talk to her like this. She was confused, angry, hurt she needed to take a seat, it was too much. Turning to find the nearest bench, she felt a tight grip on her arm.

“So you’re just going to walk away and not explain anything?” He yelled.

She tried to snatch herself from his grip, but it was too tight, “Galvin, you’re hurting me and all these people are staring at us.”

“You cheated on me, you are pregnant with another man's child Macy. I thought you were different, but I guess you losing your virginity turned you into a strumpet” Galvin hissed.

Before Macy had time to process her actions, she pulled her arm away from his grip and her palm connected to his jaw. “Excuse me? Are you seriously going to sit here and slut shame me? I know what I did was wrong, I am admitting that, but for you to slut shame me... this has to be some type of joke because I swear—“ she was getting heated.

“You know what Macy, fuck this I don’t have to deal with this, and fuck you, go be with your little white whatever. It’s over, I’m done.” Fumed Galvin as he stormed off after his hands went up in defeat.

Macy opened her mouth to call out to him, but her voice was gone, her throat was dry. She turned searching for a nearby bench, but it was hard to see her vision blurry. Her body began to overheat despite the frigid air, taking in deep breaths after finding it harder to breath as the earth seem to rotate around her. There was no one in sight and her mind went blank, “Harry” she screamed, her brain not registering.

She fell to the ground, not able to support herself any longer, before total darkness consumed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now I feel bad about making her cheat on him. I kind of want to edit him out :( lol I feel bad. Poor Galvin


	5. Chapter 5

“It’s Macy,” he turned to Mel, hearing her ask what was wrong.

She gave him a knowing look, “go, go I got this.”

Harry smiled and snapped his finger. When he reappeared he looked around, he was in a park. Her favorite area in the park, he remembered her telling him this is where she comes to relax sometimes. He turned to look for Macy, a huge smile on his face until he saw her on the ground. Froze, he was stuck, his mind urging him to move but his feet refused to corporate. Harry pushes past the rejection of his muscles and ran to Macy’s side. He stroked her hair while whispering her name.

He took a deep breath at the sound of her mumbling, she was going to be fine. Tucking his arms underneath her, he pulled her up and orbed them to her room, he soon regretted the decision remembering he heard voices. The disoriented feeling of being orbed caused Macy to fully wake.

Looking around she was confused, she rubbed her eyes trying to rid the blur from them. After a few moments of confusion, she began to remember what had happened. She looked to Harry, tears forming in her eyes, the things Galvin said to her made her feel ashamed and dirty. Maybe he was right, after all, she did have feelings and not only had sex, but was pregnant with someone else’s baby while in a committed relationship, or so she thought it was.

She watched Harry move his hand in front of her face, squeezing her eyes shut from the sudden bright light. The gash on her forehead was being healed by Harry. Only realizing that she was hurt when she felt her skin tightening to close and the loss of blood from the wound pouring in. She blinked a smile as she watched Harry shift uncomfortably.

“Macy, what happened?” Inquired Harry.

She took a moment to think about his question, she doesn’t remember, barely remembering what day it was. The details of the day started to flow back into existence and she winced at the words that were exchanged.

Macy drew in a breath, “I told him,” she informed Harry. Her head began to shake violently, she didn’t want to remember anything that happened, she wanted to forget the words he said and how he reacted. She couldn’t look in Harry’s eyes, she was worried he would slut-shame her too, make her feel less than, make her feel like she deserves to raise a baby on her own.

“He said some mean things Harry, he yelled and grabbed me. It was all too much and before I knew it he was gone and it was hard to breathe and see and then everything went dark.” She rambled about.

Harry sat there, his blood began to boil, he closed his hand so tight his knuckles were turning white. He was angry at Galvin for treating her this way, yeah she had done some hurtful things and he would be angry about it too, but he claimed he loved her, do you treat someone you love that way. He felt Macy grab his hand, instantly cooling down he looked at her, but she still hadn’t made eye contact with him.

“Harry, I deserved it,” Macy said, her voice low “you should have seen him, he was so angry and...”

“Just because someone is mad does not give them the excuse to make you feel unloved or unworthy,” reassured Harry.

He heard her sniffle, whatever Galvin said must have affected her. He couldn’t stand to see her so broken.

“Macy,” he called for her while turning his hand into hers, “want me to bring your broom mates?”

“You’re still not funny,” her attempt at hiding her laugh failed. She laughed hitting his arm while he stared happily that she was smiling.

She pulled her coat and shoes off, getting comfortable because she could feel the sleep creeping in. Harry just watched her as she crawled back into the bed. She looked tired, eyes puffy, but none the less she was beautiful. He watched as she slowly closed her eyes, pulling off his jacket and loosening his tie, he crawled in behind her and pulled her into him.

Macy shifted a little, letting herself get comfortable in the warmth that just consumed her. She felt a hand lying on top of hers and a soft kiss on the top of her head. There was a whisper she couldn’t make out completely, but it was something about a ‘promise’. Her mind wasn’t registering what was happening, she thought it was a dream, she was so tired that she didn’t care, she just wanted to sleep.

Harry woke up feeling Macy's shift in his arms. He opened his eyes to see her smiling brightly at him, her head on his shoulder and arm across his chest.

Pulling her closer to him, he kissed her forehead, “Hi” he whispered.

“Hello,” she drawled.

“We should talk,” he tried to speak out, but it only came out as a croak.

Her heart jumped, the last time she said those words, the man she thought cared for he showed his true colors. It was inevitable though, they would need to talk about how they are going to move forward, what is going to happen.

“I know you—“

“Harry, I—“

They both laughed and Harry ushered for her to go ahead, but she insisted he go first.

“I know you and Galvin just ended things, he hurt you and you need to recover, so when you do I will be here. I’m here whenever you are ready.” He spilled.

“Uh, thank you, Harry,” stuttered Macy, “I want this, but I want to take it slow.” She laughed at that, they were beyond taking things slow.

“Slow?” Harry laughed, “we have a baby on the way.” It finally hit him.

It hit them both, they just looked in each other eyes.

“Oh my lord, we’re having a baby. I’m going to be a father again”, cried Harry.

Seeing Harry cry made her eyes water, she was excited and scared. “I know, this is huge Harry. We need to get ready!”

“Schedule a doctor's appointment, tell your sisters. It is so much to do. My god Macy, I can’t wait, This is really happening.” A tearful Harry exclaimed.

Macy blushed, she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She couldn’t be happier now. They laid there holding each other, making plans on when and how they were going to tell her sisters. The pair talked about parenting techniques, they shared their worries and excitement, discussed baby names and their plans. They laid in bed until it was time for Harry to start preparing dinner, a special request made from Macy.

——————

Macy was halfway down the stairs when Maggie walked through the door. She happily welcomed her sister, giving her a hug when she reached the bottom. They turned to walk in the kitchen.

“Hey, I came to your lab today, I was hoping we could have gone for lunch, but they said you weren’t there,” Maggie said concern.

“Yeah I wasn’t feeling too well, I left early been in bed almost all day,” answered Macy trying to erase the concern of her sister. When she looked at Maggie again she added, “I’m fine I swear.”

Mel heard the promise from Macy and grew curious, “what’s up?”

“Macy hasn’t been feeling well, she left work early,” a still concerned Maggie answered.

“Guys, I promise there is nothing to worry about, I am feeling better than ever,” laughed Macy.

The sisters sat at the table while Harry generously placed their plates in front of them, like always. And like always, they chatted about their day and asked tons of questions about different demons. Mel watched the looks between Macy and Harry, she noticed something different between them weeks ago, but she hadn’t thought too hard on the matter.

Mel just let it go if something was going on she was sure they’ll tell them. She offered her sarcastic input when Maggie talked about her classes, offering her stories from work also.

“What was up with Galvin?” Maggie asked nonchalantly.

“Yeah, he came in today and completely ignored me,” added Mel.

Macy looked at Harry, “oh, uh, we kind of broke up today.” She answered.

“What?”

“Why?” Mel and Maggie asked in unison.

“Why didn’t you tell us yet?” Mel asked.

“Well, uh, I just did,” she nervously giggled “I have something to tell you guys.” She looked at Harry for comfort. He nodded his head giving her a small smile.

“What? What is it?” An impatient Maggie asked.

“Okay, there’s something in the oven,” Macy said completely off-topic.

“Okay? And we can get it in a minute, you have something to say,” Mel asked growing impatient as well.

“Maybe you should go check the oven, smells like something is burning,” Harry offered, taking a sip of his tea.

Maggie made a noise as she stood up and walked to the stove. She opened and the heat immediately hit her face causing her to back up. Pulling the tray out she saw a pan with a bun on it. “What?” She asked confused.

“What is it?” Mel asked looking from her to Macy and Harry who just sat at the table smiling at them. She stood and went next to her sister to see what it was.

“A bun?” Guessed Maggie.

“Why a bun?” Mel asked hesitantly, she was searching her brain looking for an explanation.

“Oh it’s actually a cinnamon bun, but...” Macy trailed off not trying to give it away.

“What is the meaning of all this,” an amused Harry hinted.

“Seriously guys? A bun in the oven? You guys need some serious work on your pranks,” Maggie huffed putting the pan on top of the stove and going to sit back at the table.

“Mel,” intoned Macy, “you okay?”

“Oh. My. God” Mel burst.

“What?” A still confused Maggie asked. She watched her sister take her seat at the table mouth still ajar.

“A bun in the oven...” Mel trailed off connecting the dots.

Maggie finally caught on, she gasped in surprise. “Macy!”

“Are you pregnant, Mace?” Chirped Mel.

“Yes,” Macy beamed, eyebrows raised in excitement.

Maggie immediately jumped up and ran to hug her sister, she put her ear to her stomach thinking she was going to hear something. She felt Macy laugh at her reaction, feeling a little silly but nonetheless excited.

“Oh my. Congratulations Macy! This is great. This is huge. Ohmygoodness!” Mel congratulated her older sister still in shock at the news.

Macy looked at Harry both their eyes watering at the reaction of her sisters. Now was the second half, which was telling them it was Harry’s baby.

“Wait, is this why you and Galvin ended it? Did that jerk break up with you because he knocked you up? If he wasn’t ready for a baby he should’ve wrapped it up. Of course, he isn’t man enough to handle a woman like you, maybe he felt like less of a man because of your success,” Mel rambled about.

“No no, it’s not that. It’s uh, it’s actually not his.” Macy stated the last part in a whisper, the words of Galvin coming back into existence. Her mouth turned from a smile to a frown and a tear slid down her eye.

“Hey, what is it?” Peeped Harry rising from his seat.

“Galvin,” Macy cried, “he said something earlier and I just—“

“What? What did he say?” Chimed Maggie from her position kneeling on the floor next to Macy, not registering what her sister was saying.

“It’s nothing,” Macy sniffled.

“What do you mean it isn’t his? Then who?” Fretted Mel.

Macy looked down at all the hands that were on her, she felt loved and supported. “It’s Harry’s” Macy announced, her voice low and shaky.

Maggie blinked wondering if she heard her oldest sister correct. ‘Macy and Harry boned?’ She thought to herself. Mel's mouth dropped open, somewhat accomplished she kind of knew. It all made sense to her now. Both sisters looked at Harry, his face turned a bright red as he looked between the both of them.

“Surprise,” simpered Harry doing jazz fingers.

“Oh my god. Like, oh. my. god.” Was all Maggie could manage to get out.

Macy laughed at Maggie’s reaction, turning to Mel searching for her approval, but her mouth was left wide open as she stared at her belly. She looked up at Harry worried, but he gave a reassuring nod. Looking back down at the middle sister she caught her eyes.

She watched as Mel slowly closed her mouth. Macy searched her eyes looking for something, anything on how she was taking the news. Mel gave her a small nod, smiling to show that she was happy for her.

“Macy, this is huge” Mel exclaimed “I’m going to be an auntie? You have no idea how excited I am, but how are you, are you okay?”

Macy nodded, “never been better,” she gave Mel a look saying we’ll talk later.

Maggie’s hand still on Macy’s belly trying to listen for something. She was squished when Mel pulled Macy into a hug, then Harry joined in and Maggie could feel the happiness radiating from everyone.

“This all I ever wanted, my very own family,” Harry’s voice filled Maggie’s head, he hadn’t been too careful to block his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eww too much fluff, right? *shudders*


	6. Chapter 6

It was naive of Macy to believe her sisters and Harry would stop treating her like a 3000-year-old vase, the further into her pregnancy she got. Every since she informed her sisters of her pregnancy her name hasn’t been on the chore list; that was one thing she had appreciated. They would make sure she was in bed at a reasonable hour, she wasn’t stressing over work-related issues,

Macy found herself crying sometimes at her sisters and Harry’s simple gestures, like Maggie and Harry’s lunch schedule. They had a schedule among themselves for who was taking her to lunch on what day; now and then Mel would steal Macy away because she wasn’t on the list.

Maggie made sure Macy had a meat-free diet and took her vitamins every day. She also set up a personal spa day every other week to help her sister relax. Macy had appreciated these things from her youngest sister, but she had crazy cravings that Maggie didn’t allow her to eat.

Mel snuck Macy her weird cravings in the middle of the night when Maggie was asleep and they would binge criminal minds. She started to wake up early with Macy to accompany her on her morning jog that had been replaced with a walk.

Harry explored new meatless meals for Macy’s new diet. The relationship between them was different, odd. They were taking it slow, going on dates, learning about the other on another level. But some nights Harry would hold Macy until she fell asleep. 

Macy had to sit out on the demon-fighting to protect the life that was growing inside her. She rarely contributed because Maggie believed it could affect the baby, so on occasion, she would read a spell from the book of shadows when they had gotten the information wrong for the demon.

The house was always sealed with protection spells because demons didn’t understand business hours, as Mel calls it. At the first demon attack, Macy had sported a new power, cryokinesis, freezing the demon in which her sisters hit and he combusted everywhere. Then apparently she healed Maggie’s leg from being thrown through glass.

Macy, who had been worried, was informed by Harry that it was the baby’s power protecting them. Since the incident she would catch Harry reading the baby a book or humming a song, she would just smile and drift back to sleep from the sound of his voice.

Macy was currently in her third trimester, 30 weeks, with swollen ankles. Her boss offered maternity leave, but Macy was determined to work until the baby came. Early maternity leave was unnecessary because she just sat at her desk all day unless it was lunch or she had to relieve her overly excessive bladder.

She was at her desk when she felt her stomach rumble. She rolled her eyes at the healthy snack Harry and Maggie made for her. Pulling out her phone she sent a quick text to her younger sister, Mel.

‘Are you busy?’ She asked.

It hadn’t taken more than a minute for Mel to respond.

‘Just at work. Wassup?’

‘Oh! Carvings.’

‘The usual?’

‘Yes!’

‘Be there in a bit.’ Mel sent not bother telling anyone she was leaving.

Macy planted her left hand on the desk holding her belly trying to lift herself. It had been hard trying to sit down, but even harder getting up. Her coworkers had been a blessing in disguise, they were always there to help when needed.

“Need some help?” A familiar voice asked from behind her.

“Oh, uh, yeah thanks,” answered Macy turning to the source of the voice.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise to find Galvin reaching out to grab her. His right hand clasped her arm while his left hand supported her back. She slowly stood up with her hand atop her ever-growing belly as she turned to thank him.

“Oh don’t mention it. I actually wanted to talk to you,” cautioned Galvin.

“Oh?” Macy hesitated.

“Yeah, but if you don’t want then I totally understand.”

“Oh, uh, no cool. Walk with me?” Invited Macy.

“Let’s go,” Galvin said walking slowly with her as she wobbled about. “I want to start by saying I’m so sorry for what I said.”

“No Galvin, I understand where you are coming from. I would have probably reacted the same way,” she internally shuddered to hear his words echoing in her head.

“No Macy it doesn’t matter what the situation was, I shouldn’t have said those things. I shouldn’t have called you names or tried to force you to talk. It was just a lot going on that day, and yes I know that isn’t an excuse, but please will you forgive me?” Galvin was basically on his knees begging.

“Yes, of course, Galvin. I would be lying if I said those things hadn’t hurt or that I don’t think about them often. I forgive you if you forgive me.” Her eyes held nothing but an apology.

He laughed lightly, “yes Macy, I forgive you. So, friends?”

“Friends!” She beamed at him.

“Man, I wish we would’ve had this conversation earlier. I would have loved to be there for your pregnancy.” He watched her nod in agreement as she continued to slowly wobble. “As a friend, of course,” he added.

“Haha yeah, as a friend,” Macy smiled awkwardly.

“Look, I wasn’t ready for a kid, so I think I freaked for a moment. Plus, we just had that disagreement about, you know, your demon side.” Galvin was happy he was finally talking to her about this.

“Yeah, same, but now I just can’t wait until they get here.”

“They? You don’t know the gender yet?” Inquired Galvin.

“No, actually we wanted it to be a surprise. Wanna know the potential names?” Macy was finally getting comfortable around him again.

“Uh duh!”

“If a boy, he’ll be a junior and a girl Amelia Marisol,” Macy chuckled.

“Marisol? Your mom, right?” He remembered the name from somewhere.

“Yes, exactly!” Burst Macy.

“Macy, I can’t express how much I’ve missed this, missed you. I have sat back and watched you grow into an even more loving, caring woman. And I know for a fact you’ll make a great mom I could only hope that maybe I could be there too,” Galvin confessed.

“Oh?” Macy asked eyebrows raising, surprised. “Galvin I should probably tell you that Harry and—“ she added before getting interrupted.

“Yeah, I know. You and Harry are a thing, or uh, becoming a thing. I meant as a friend, of course, you know in case you need someone to steal you away whenever life becomes overbearing or an understanding babysitter that you can call on at any time of day to go fight the bad guys,” the last part was whispered.

Macy smiled, “that would be great.”

“Really?” Galvin asked still not sure.

“Yes, god yes, I need an understanding babysitter,” she laughed pulling him into a hug.

Her smile immediately turning into a frown as sudden sharp pain from her abdomen knocked the wind out of her. She gripped Galvin’s arm as the pain had only intensified, her eyes closed tight she couldn’t see Galvin’s open as wide as saucers, but she did feel him grab onto her arm and turn her around.

“Macy, what’s wrong? What’s happening?” 

“Oh, my goodness Mace you’re in labor!” He exclaimed leading her towards the exit.

“Oh god this is happening, I, I need to call Harry....and my sisters,” she cried.

“We’ll call once we get you secured,” Galvin responded calming her down. “Just breath, in and out in and out,” he added.

The hallway was almost clear and she debated on calling Harry until she saw her sister round the corner with a bag in hand. When Mel spotted Macy she hadn’t registered Galvin next to her, she held up the bag whose contents included ice cream and pickles.

Mel has to do a double-take to see if she saw correctly, yep it was Galvin. She noticed the look of distress on her sister's face and ran towards her.

“Mace, what happened?” A frightened Mel asked.

Macy was too focused on her breathing to answer, so Galvin answered: “her water just broke.”

“Ohmygod Mace!” Mel yelped grabbing onto her sister.

Mel dropped the bag into a table, free for anyone to grab, to pull out her phone. She helped Galvin rush a distress Macy to the car. Mel jumped in the driver's seat and waited until Galvin closed the door, she didn’t think it was a good idea for him to come, but they could deal with that later, right now her focus was getting Macy home. Turning on their block she pulled out her phone and texted the group chat informing everyone Macy was in labor. After a beat, she dialed Harry’s number, but no answer. She dialed again and after a few rings he picked up whispering.

“Mel, what is it? I have a class right now.”

“Macy is in labor!” She shouted into the phone not caring what Harry had said.

“What? Right now? I’m On my way,” he quickly said ending the call. “Early day, Macy’s in labor.”

“Congratulations Harry,” resounded around the lecture hall.

Harry looked up and smiled in thanks to his class. Most of the students only seen Macy from the pictures that Harry showed from the bump series, or the pictures in his office, and some students have seen them in the cafeteria.

“Hurry man, you got a baby on the way,” one of Harry’s students yelled from the back making the class laugh.

“Yeah, yeah I know,” Harry chuckled rushing out.

He kept his eyes forward trying to avoid any eye contact, this was not the time to be stopped and asked a million and one question. His office door came into view, a few steps away, he was almost there until he heard his name being called.

“Professor Greenwood?” An older lady shouted.

He turned to face her, “sorry not a good time, my baby is in labor.”

Harry heard her shout something about important and unprofessional. She believed everything was important and knew she had only tried to stop knowing he was on his way to Macy. The professor took a liking to Harry and tried her best to drive a wedge between the two. He shook his head thinking it was pathetic to see her still trying. Securely behind his door, he snapped his fingers and when he reappeared he was met with a blood-curdling yell.

Ignoring the people in the room he ran straight to Macy, grabbing hold of her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and beamed at the sight of him. Although it hadn’t been a full smile Harry was still happy to see it, knowing she was in pain, he just lightly stroked her hair. That had been one of Macy’s favorite gestures, always calming her down and luring her into a deep sleep.

Macy was about to announce how happy she was now that he was finally there, but her throat was scratchy from all the screaming. The only thing she managed to get out was the word water, which made Mel run straight to the kitchen in search of a cool drink.

Maggie had just been walking into the house when she received the text. She dropped her belongings on the floor, slammed the door and ran straight upstairs. Stopping at the hallway closet she grabbed a light grey duffel bag and beelined into Macy’s room. Maggie emptied the bag on the floor followed by the bedsheets that currently occupied the bed.

She heard the front door slam shut assuming it was her sisters she informed them she was almost done setting up. Smoothing a light yellow sheet on the bed after adding the waterproof mattress protectant on the last, she rolled her eyes at the struggle of having a massive bed. She pressed the play button on ‘Macy’s birthing playlists’ which immediately started playing on the speaker.

Running back downstairs to grab the yoga ball and a few bottles of water she ran into Galvin. She looked at him surprised about to ask what was he doing until she heard a scream erupt from Macy’s throat. 

Macy tightened her grip on Harry’s hand while tossing her head back in pain. The feeling was overwhelming, like every organ below her heart was experiencing catastrophic failure, like she had enhanced food poisoning. She could feel Mel stroking her arm, avoiding grabbing hold of her hand in fear of breaking a few bones. As the pain began to subdue, she loosened her death grip on Harry’s and slowly opened her eyes.

She could see Harry trying to smile through the pain and she only felt about twenty percent bad. After all, he had been the one to put the baby inside her.

“Why’d you lie? You said it would feel like cramps, what the hell is this?” her voice was shaky looking past Harry to make eye contact with Maggie.

“Well, that’s what the lady at my job said. She was on her fourth kid,” Maggie shrugged.

“And you,” she said glaring at Harry.

“Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay, just focus on breathing.” Harry hushed.

“Do you want to walk around?” Mel asked her older sister who looked scarcely dehydrated.

“Yeah I read somewhere that moving around helps a lot with the contractions,” Galvin offered from the corner.

“I, too, have read something similar. In fact...” Harry trailed off finally registering who just spoke. “What are you doing here?”

Macy flinched at the glare Harry was given to Galvin. He was always non-confrontational to anyone besides demons. So she stroked her thumb against his hand softly.

“It’s okay Har, we talked it’s all good.” She managed to say in a soothing tone despite her shortness of breath.

“Yeah Har looks like you’re the one that needs to focus on your breath,” Mel started shaking her head. “Now help me get her up,” she added.

They both grabbed hold of Macy’s arm slowly pulling her up from the couch. Harry tossed her arm around her helping her walk around. He would place tiny kisses on her forehead when she would try to catch her breath.

Mel waited until they entered the next room to speak, “thank you for being here, but I think—“

“It’s okay, I can leave, but will you text me when the baby arrives?” He asked hopefully.

Mel just nodded, “uh, yeah sure,” Maggie answered.

They watched Galvin walk out then turned to each other shrugging, they had no idea why he was here after all this time. Maggie remembered she needed to finish setting the room up so she pulled Mel into the kitchen. Mel fathered the water and crackers while Maggie went for the massive yoga ball.

On the stairs, they could hear Macy screaming in pain from the other room. Maggie's eyes were clouded with tears, her sister was in so much pain. The scream suddenly stopped and reappeared above them. She must have asked Harry to take her to her room.

When Macy could feel the contractions leaving again she heard the soft music playing in the background. She pulled Harry into a hug silently crying on his shoulder. He began lightly stroking her hair calming her down. She could feel the presence of someone else and looked up to see her sisters quickly continuing to get everything ready.

Mel smiled at her and nodded towards the big ball in which Macy walked towards to sit on. Harry eases her down, holding her hands to keep her balanced on the ball as she began to move on it.

“Mace, what does it feel like?” Mel asked trying to get her sister talking.

“Like the atoms that make up the lower half of your body are being split in a nuclear reactor,” she grumbled making everyone laugh.

“Well nice to know when you’re in pain you’re still a nerd,” Maggie laughed while spreading out the gauze sponge, herbal afterbirth bath, gloves, alcohol prep pad, cord clamp, scissors, and coconut oil.

Mel agreed to pull Macy’s birthing gown from her closet, lay it on the bed for the next time she stands. She grabbed her phone to check the time between her last two contractions.

Both sisters were excited, they have been to birthing classes and took private lessons from a midwife.

Harry stood holding Macy’s hand, he was speechless the woman he loved was currently having his baby. Her sisters standing close to watch this glorious moment. He thought about everything that happened in his life and nothing compared to this moment. A tear slipped down his face watching Macy bounce on the ball trying to control her breathing. He felt Macy’s grip harden against his hand again, knowing she must have been having another contraction.

He spoke as softly as he could through clenched teeth, “in and out.”

Mel saw him struggling and knelt beside Macy running circles on her lower back. She remembered that was a source of pain during one of her classes. Walking her through the breathing process so Harry wouldn’t have to talk, she signaled Maggie to bring some water.

Macy slowly stood up with the help of Harry and drank the water Maggie held out. She let go of Harry’s hand when he was instructed to get the baby's bag from the closet downstairs. Knowing they only sent him so they could help her change into her gown.

All the hands-on her made her a little uncomfortable, she was in too much pain to be touched by a lot of people at once. Nevertheless, she allowed it knowing it would take forever by herself. Mel pulled her current dress from under her feet while Maggie unclasped her bra then removed her underwear, making it easier for Mel to slip on the gown through Macy’s arms and tie it in the back.

Coming back to the room, Harry followed instructions to stand beside Macy to take a picture, then behind her so her sisters could be next to her. The look on Macy’s face told him she didn’t want to take the picture, but he knew she would be mad if they didn’t.

Another contraction shot through Macy as the picture took. It hadn’t been planned but it was great in the moment reaction shot. She increased the grip on Mel and Maggie’s arm as she closed her eyes tight bracing for the pain. She could hear her sisters call out in pain but couldn’t stop herself.

“It feels like a dozen tiny sadists simultaneously tightening my abdomen with winches,” she yelled out in between screams.

Mel and Maggie accepted the pain, knowing it was not even half of what Macy was feeling the moment. They saw Harry massaging her shoulders placing soft kisses in her hair. After a moment they felt Macy began to bounce on the ball again and Maggie held out the water which was gladly appreciated.

Mel notes that the contractions were now less than minutes apart meaning she was close. They had been in the room for hours trying to feed Macy until she reluctantly ate the crackers. It was a fan on her to keep her Freon overheating and fainting, although she announced the pain was more than capable of doing the job.

Mel told Harry to help Macy into the bed while Maggie popped the pillows for extra comfort. Putting on the gloves Mel moved to the foot of the bed spreading Macy’s legs apart. Maggie sat on the other side of Macy seeing her face another contraction.

“I can feel them moving,” Macy cried.

“Yeah probably just dropping down into your pelvis,” Maggie remembered.

Mel took a look between Macy’s legs and realized she, in fact, was not ready to deliver a baby. Seeing so clearly into a cervix was very disturbing, but in a sense interesting. Mel smiled at how incredible the woman’s body is, how much pain they can take, how strong they are. She laughed to herself wondering why men thought they were stronger.

“Looks like you’re fully dilated Mace, but I do not see the head,” Mel announced.

“Okay, this is good,” Harry offered, rubbing her hand his voice was shaky.

Macy nodded her head to acknowledge she heard, then was met with another wave of contractions. She screamed through gritted teeth not able to handle the pain anymore. Tears began to pour out of her eyes as she shook her head, “I can’t do this, I can’t do it anymore.” Like she had some type of choice.

“Macy honey, yes you can. You can do this know why? Because you are one of the strongest people I know, you can do anything you put your mind to, okay?” Harry whispered.

“Yeah Mace you got this,” Mel offered.

“And I’m sure your nerdy brain can come up with a way to deal with the pain or something, Maggie said making everyone laugh.

Looking at the table clock Macy rolled her eyes, “god it’s 4 am?” She asked.

Everyone nodded, Macy has been in labor for 17 hours now. She tried to take a nap earlier, but the pain told her otherwise. The baby was not ready to come, but Macy was ready for them to leave.

“This is your eviction notice,” Macy laughed rubbing her huge belly. Another wave of contractions hit lasting longer this time.

“I think they heard you Mace, I can see the head,” Mel yelled putting on a new pair of gloves. Once the pain subdued she told Macy to push.

Harry and Maggie clenched his hand in hers as she mustered the strength to push. Taking in deep breaths and resting between each push she finally heard Mel say, “one more really good push.”

All the strength she had left was put into that push and a few seconds later she could feel the baby slide out and hear them start crying. She laid her head back closing her eyes, letting the tears run its course.

“It’s a boy,” Mel announced watching Maggie place the clamp on him.

They took him in the bathroom to clean him off as Harry laughed in relief. Macy just delivered a healthy beautiful little boy, he could feel her pulling him down to her.

They pulled apart at the sound of her sisters coming back in. Watching as they slowly walked over to the bed with him wrapped in a white blanket. She held her hand out as Mel was passing him to her when a sudden surge of pain shot through her.

On alert, Maggie went to see what was happening. She could not believe her eyes, standing there in disbelief. Her hearing must have drowned out because she didn’t hear Harry or Maggie calling out to her. Looking up with fresh tears on her face she opened her mouth, searching for the right words in her brain.

“I see another head,” she whispered.

“What?” Mel and Maggie asked in unison, Macy in too much pain to comprehend anything.

Macy tried not to yell, she hadn’t wanted to scare her baby who was just introduced to the world. She felt something move inside her, like tiny marching men stomping in a parade. She clenched Harry’s hand tightly as she felt the sudden urge to push.

Maggie was grabbing a new set of gloves when she heard Macy ask what was happening. She opened her mouth to answer but Harry beat her to it, his words were drowned out by a long, loud, piercing cry of pain from Macy. Harry yelped in pain as the still pregnant woman holds on his hand become more firm.

Macy could feel the baby moving and hear Maggie encouraging her, “push Mace, you got this! You’re almost there, come on.”

“I can’t, I can’t do this,” Macy cried. She was exhausted and could feel her body shutting itself down, her eyes grew heavy as her breathing became difficult.

Mel watched from the door rocking the baby boy her older sister just delivered, “Mace come on, you got this. A woman is a full circle. Within her is the power to create something as beautiful as this little man I am holding. I promise you Mace you can do it.” She encouraged.

Harry stroked her hair with his free hand while he spilled motivation for her along with her sisters. He could feel her struggling under his grip, see her body shaking violently while her eyes slowly closed. The tears that glossed her eyes before she closed them commenced, leaving a fresh trail along the side of her face. He had wanted this to be over so she could rest, but he was beyond excited that another baby was coming, surprised and confused, but excited. Hearing Macy struggle and feeling the life leave her body plagued his heart terribly, so he leaned down to speak in her ear loud enough that she was the only one to hear.

“Macy, I love you,” he spoke valiantly, hoping his affirmation would give her the strength to pull through and finish.

“Oh my god the head is almost out, come on Mace,” cheered Maggie.

Waking up, Macy could feel a small hand rubbing against her thigh and hear voices multiple voices telling her she can do it. She yelled out in agony at the pain of her muscles begin to contract and pressure in her pelvic region.  
She could feel something long and circular trying to escape from her body and attempted to help by pushing. Her back bent trying to give herself leverage to easily push the second baby out, head falling further back than possible while squeezing the hand that held hers. It became more and more difficult for her to push, the pain was building, getting worse by the minute.

There was a voice in the corner that told her she was stronger than she could ever imagine, and that gave her a little hope to push just a bit more. That was the push that counted because not long after she heard a loud cry erupt from between her.

Macy let out a breath of fresh air repositioning her body to lie more comfortably on the soft mattress underneath her. Looking in Harry’s direction a small smile forming on her face, he had been crying, he looked more stressed than she did, She was feeling utter exhaustion and over-emotion and sweat and almost numb-ness as she was so very tired and worn out.

Leaning down harry placed a light kiss onto Macy’s lips feeling her mumbled something against him, “What was that?” he asked pulling away from full smile plastered on his face.

“I love you too, Harry,” she whispered her voice raspy.

If it were possible, Harry would have thought his smile was now taking over half his face, covering his nose and taking over his chin. He leaned down ready to give another kiss until he heard people walking into the room. Mel walked closer to him holding her hands out to the baby boy while Maggie sat on the bed next to Macy.

“It’s a girl,” she informed tears falling down her face as she carefully placed the baby into her mother's hand.

At that moment, she knew that all the pain and exhaustion had been worth it as she held her precious little gift that she has been waiting for so long, now. She knew that the end has finally come. And also the beginning. It was a feeling of being overwhelmed with emotion that was so very strong, and she was filled with utter love that feels like she could burst from it and filled with awe and wonder as she stares at her little miracle.  
She held her baby girl in her arms, “Amelia. Amelia Marisol,” she chuckled watching the newborn stare widely at her. Her arms began to grow weak as her eyes fluttered, she could feel her sister slowly removing Amelia from her hold. Losing the battle between sleep and staying awake, she closed her eyes and drifted off to the sounds of her family talking to their newest additions.  
“So, we weren’t prepared for two babies. What are we going to do?” Mel asked shushing the now crying baby.  
“Well,” Maggie started shooing Mel and Harry out of the room, “you guys can figure that out while I get Macy cleaned up.”  
______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWINS? Wicked : O


	7. Chapter 7

It was a joyous time in the Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood Manor, as Maggie liked to call it. Macy had delivered her baby and surprised everyone, even herself, with another one. The babies had been a great addition to the household and everyone loved them with every fiber in their being. Mel and Maggie would even help lul the babies to sleep at 4 in the morning, although it was very rare for the twins to wake during those hours.

Harry had risen early to the sounds of Harry Jr., it was easy for them to tell their cries apart, and decided to have the baby boy to accompany him in the kitchen. Nothing changed, Harry continued to prepare breakfast for the sisters in the morning even if he had to monitor his two tiny bundles of joy.

“Rise and shine,” Mel sang to Macy as she held the baby.

Macy grumbled, slowly opening her eyes and smiling as she saw two of her favorite people on the edge of the bed. She held her arms to collect the baby from a seemingly tired Mel’s face.

“Didn’t get much sleep?” Macy asked concerned etched in her voice.

“No, but little Amelia here kept me company. Thank you,” sang Mel as she played with the baby in Macy’s arms.

“Oh no,” Macy started apologetically.

“No, no it’s okay. Honestly, I’m probably the one who woke her.” she smiled at Macy, eyes bright.

Macy nodded pulling herself off the bed, slipping on her shoes she exited her room behind Mel. they walked downstairs laughing at Amelia who released gas, loudly. When they entered the kitchen Macy's heart warmed at the sight of Harry holding his son singing while making breakfast. She walked past the island to place a light kiss on Harry’s lips, they laughed hearing Maggie call out in disgust.

Maggie pulled Amelia from Macy’s arm, singing while going to take her seat at the table. Harry made eye contact with Mel, nodding towards his son, silently asking her to take him in which she happily obliged. He watched as the three sisters sat at the table playing with twins as he plated the food and walked it to the table. Each sister thanked him as he sat their plates on the table, ending with Macy he stood by her chair for a minute before walking in the other room.

When he entered the room with the sisters again, they were indulged in conversations with each other while eating breakfast. Harry walked back to Macy’s side and watched her look towards him in surprise. He slowly knelt beside her chair reaching into his pocket revealing a velvet box.

Maggie gasped at the scene unfolding before her, choking on the bread she just swallowed.  
“Harry?” Macy hesitated.

“Macy, I don’t want to be like a fish out of water every time I get to miss you. If I allow another man to take you away, that would mean a suicidal to me, you know I love you so much and I would always make you happy because you make me happy. You gave me two beautiful babies and there is nothing in this world that could ever replace this, replace you. Give me a chance into your life and I will always be the one that you can count on all the time, I will do everything possible to make you happy. Your love shines like the bright light of the moon in my heart and glitters like the stars as well. When the sun shines every morning, it reminds me of your beautiful smile, I want to hold your hands in mine forever, Macy will you marry me?” Harry asked tears forming in his eyes.

Macy’s hand covered her mouth with fresh tears streaming down her face curving at the shape of her hand. She thought the time had stopped, her heart was racing and Harry just looked at her with so much love.

“Well? An impatient Maggie asked. “What?” she added when Mel shot her a narrow look.

“Ohmygod! Yes, Harry!” Macy exclaimed watching Harry pulled her hand and place the ring on her finger.

As soon as the ring was in place Macy snatched her hand from his and smothered him in a tight embrace before grabbing his face and placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

Maggie and Mel cheered in the background, happy her sister was finally happy.

“Macy?” her name began to echo around her “please come back I miss you so much,” the voice said. It sounded like Mel, what did she mean she missed her?

Slowly opening her eyes, not remembering closing them, she was met with a bright light. As she adjusted to the light she started looking around and found herself in a pale green room. A loud beeping noise rang in her ears and she squeezed the hand that was in hers.

“Macy?” asked a shocked Mel.

She could now see her sister leaning over her, hearing someone yell for a doctor before two other familiar faces crowded her.

“What happened?” Macy asked groggily.

“You have been in a medically induced coma for three months,” informed their whitelighter.

“Yeah Mace, you were leaving work late one night and was in a really bad car accident. Your brain was swollen and the doctors had to induce you,” Maggie added apologetically.

Harry could see Macy frown in confusion, “I tried to heal you every day, I have no idea why it didn’t work.”

“We tried everything we could think of spells, potions, you name it, but nothing worked.”

Just when Macy was about to speak a team of doctors and nurses stormed the room asking if her visitors could leave. She watched them slowly back out of the room, Harry still looking in even after the nurse closed the door on him. Hearing the doctors' bark orders around her hand slowly moved to her belly, realizing nothing was real. Tears slid down, wetting her ears, hoping that maybe someday she could have the life she dreamed of while being in a coma for three months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I was a little unmotivated during these last two chapters, but that's cool I guess lol.

**Author's Note:**

> If it seems out of character they are drunk so..and the argument could’ve been better but..


End file.
